


Make Peace

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowstiel if you squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will summons a certain demon and gives him a little recognition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowleySinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/gifts).



> Same verse as my fic Try Again, which I briefly reference here. More details about this AU in the end notes.

Crowley felt a familiar tug at his being and he groaned. He’d just poured himself a glass of craig and settled back to reread one of his favorite Lovecraft novels having no pressing matter to attend to. As far as he knew, the Mark had been removed but what the consequences were he didn’t know. Nothing earth shattering had happened yet at least, though he was sure it wouldn’t last. World peace was simply impossible with the Winchesters still out and about to wreak havoc. Admittedly, he could be tracking his mother or plotting her demise, but there was plenty of time for that. She likely assumed both he and Castiel were dead, meaning he would more or less have the element of surprise on his side. Better to let her get comfortable then take care of her. Shaking off the thoughts, Crowley took a final sip from his glass and set it aside along with the book. He stood, and with a sigh let himself be swept through space towards his summoner.

Feet back on solid ground after a moment, Crowley recognized the land as an open space not terribly far from the bunker. “What did I tell you about summoning, feathers?” He asked with a bored tone and an eye roll. “I should have given you my number to put into your contacts so we could stop this nonsense.” His gaze flicked to the other figures standing around the bowl looking at him, and Crowley smirked. “Need something else from me? I’d love to have all _three_ of you on your knees for me this time, instead of just this kitten here,” he said with a nod towards Castiel. The demon was not disappointed by the humans’ reactions. Evidently Castiel had not felt it necessary to inform them of the previous meeting. Dean started to speak up, presumably to ask what he meant, but Castiel waved him off.

“We’re not here to ask for something,” the angel said, glancing at each of the two brothers before looking back at the demon.

“Oh? And I suppose you summoned me then to… try to kill me again?” He looked pointedly at Sam, who had the decency to look at least a little shamed. “Or to try to make a fool of me?” His eyes met Dean’s this time. The king had not forgotten how the Winchester had acted as a demon, and he certainly hadn’t forgotten how his own reputation had been tarnished because of it.

“We’re here to apologize,” Sam spoke up, causing Crowley to turn to him in disbelief.

“And… to say thank you,” Dean added.

Crowley searched all three of their faces for any sign of deception. The slightest hint and he’d be out of there, back to the comforting familiarity of his office. Yet he found nothing but sincerity, regret, and … apprehension. But the latter wasn’t unexpected, considering they all knew the capabilities of each other. “Team Free Will… apologizing _and_ thanking the King of Hell? A historical day this is,” he quipped, still not entirely trusting.

“Castiel told us how you helped with the Mark... Well, mostly I guess." He amended, a little confused by Crowley's suggestive comment as well. "And I- I explained what happened between us,” Sam said, gesturing with his hands. “How I... you know.”

Crossing his arms, Crowley huffed, but Castiel could tell they had at least piqued his interest. “What about it all?”

“Did you really go to help me?” Dean asked, the idea weighing on his mind since both Cas and Sam had told their stories. “When you thought it was me calling you?”

He shifted on his feet and looked around for a bit. “Well I didn’t go just out of curiosity.” He replied, answering the question as indirectly as he could. "I figured you must have been a little desperate to be reaching out to me of all people."

“I-” Dean paused and glanced at the other two. “Thanks," he breathed. "For going, and for helping even afterward and… for everything before that too. I’m sorry for all that, alright?” He swallowed. In his eyes it was still Crowley’s fault that he’d become a demon in the first place, because of the Mark. But he also knew that Crowley hadn’t left him during that time when he could have easily abandoned him to deal with the change himself. And now he’d helped to remove it entirely. “You’re not exactly the perfect ally, but you’re better than how we’ve treated for you a long time.”

“There’s no such thing as a perfect ally,” Crowley drawled. “Goals never line up exactly and… I’m sure you two have had your fair share of that.” He directed his gaze towards Sam.

“I know,” Sam said before Crowley even had the chance to start in on him. “When I tried to… tried to kill you, there just wasn’t any other choice right then and-”

“Yes there was Moose. There’s always more than one option.” The demon’s face was a mask, devoid of any signs of emotion. Sam looked almost hurt. “But my mother… I know how she can be, pushing people to temerity. And I know how you two can be. Codependency and all that.” He shrugged lightly. “It was for self-preservation and I understand that better than most.” 

“That- is that why you left me? Because you understood?”

A flash of something close to anger appeared on his face before disappearing again, like it had never happened. His tone firm when he replied, “No. I told you why I let you live, Sam.” He tucked his hands into his pockets, speaking then to all three of them. “It would be an utter lie if I said I ever felt much compunction about the things I do. I’m a demon. I enjoy those kinds of things at times.” There was no response. “That being said, being treated like scum even after I help isn’t encouraging.”

“Crowley, you don’t make it easy to be nice,” Castiel said lightly. “But that’s why we’re here. You have been very generous in instances when we were in need and I… _we_ are grateful.”

The Winchesters nodded silently and held his gaze. 

Crowley hesitated, almost forcing himself to respond. “Thank you for recognizing it at least,” he said quietly. A few seconds of stiff silence passed. “Are we done here?”

Another minute or so of mumbled words, more apologies and thanks yous and I knows, and then the Winchesters headed off, leaving the space to the angel and the demon.

“Crowley-”

“Don’t,” the king said with a shake of his head.

“I just want to tell you-”

“I said don’t, Castiel.” His whole demeanor had visibly softened. He was somehow more relaxed with just the angel there, though it didn’t make much sense even to himself. “I think we had enough of a heart to heart last we met.”

“I didn’t get to say everything. And I was hardly myself.” Castiel seemed gentler too, his shoulders relaxed and his head tilted just slightly in that way of his. Even now Crowley found the look almost endearing.

“You don’t have to say everything, kitten.” Crowley took two steps forward so he stood just in front of the other, staring back into his eyes. “Your face is easy enough to read.” He reached up and traced a finger along Castiel’s jaw causing the other to stiffen a little. “While apologies for the past are nice, what happens next is more important, you understand? I think you’ll need me yet.”

A nearly imperceptible nod of his head. He knew that this meeting of the four of them hardly fixed things, but it certainly lessened the schism that had come to divide their efforts. The summoning had a two-fold purpose really. Foremost to acknowledge Crowley, but also to prepare them to work together once more. Castiel knew well enough that the Mark may be gone, but their troubles were far from over. “I know. We’ll be thanking you later, too.”

Crowley smirked and moved back again as he prepared to depart. "I'll be looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> When to set this was a little difficult. I was originally thinking somewhere after 10x23, in which Cas would explain to the boys that Crowley helped gather the spell ingredients for essentially nothing (he leaves out the bit where he begged, because no one needs to know about that in his opinion) and the boys come to realize that maybe Crowley isn’t a total bad guy. After all, he didn’t kill Sam even though he had the opportunity after he was tricked. And, that tricked worked because Crowley, to an extent, was worried about Dean.
> 
> Then I remembered the /darkness/ and wasn’t sure how to deal with that so this is a slight AU in which the darkness doesn’t doesn’t show up and start wrecking stuff until sometime after the Mark has been removed, (maybe the darkness wanted some time to pack its things and set up a queue for its blog before heading into the world, I don’t know) after this little interaction with Crowley has taken place.


End file.
